


失眠（lose sleep）

by lilyko233



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian need some sleep, Fluff, M/M, Mother Mercury, have a nice dream, lose sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyko233/pseuds/lilyko233
Summary: 工作与生活上过大的压力导致Brian失眠了。不过幸运的是，他有三个可爱的灵魂伴侣。
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 4





	失眠（lose sleep）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写Queen的同人文，文笔不好请多指教。文中也许可能有技术性错误，比如White Queen这首歌的写作背景应该不是这样...在这里猛男跪地道歉！！只是想写一篇他们四个人暖呼呼地睡在一起文。Enjoy!
> 
> I’m really sorry that I’m not very good at English, so this article is Chinese...

“哦，天呐。”Brian呻吟着在床上翻了个身，他的大脑在尖叫。他又失眠了，这是这周第几次了？最近一段时间他压力很大，学校的研究论文、考试、乐队的专辑录制，再加上有时晚上的酒吧演出，巨大的压力堆在Brian的肩上，挤压着他原本就有些脆弱的神经。今天难得可以早点休息，但是他那该死的大脑就是不肯让他平静下来哪怕一秒钟。

Brian蹬了下被子，扭动着试图找到一个舒服的姿势尽快入睡。他知道他必须赶快睡觉了，明天还有一场很重要的演出。那个酒吧老板给他们开出了很高的价格，如果表演成功，那接下来几场也会继续请他们来演出，这将解决他们目前面临的经济问题...

...哦...经济问题...Brian用手捂住脸，他感觉头开始隐隐有些痛。

他们四个人合租在这间小小公寓里。除了演出费和专辑上的收益，他们其他的收入来源就是Fred和Rog一起在肯辛顿市场卖衣服赚来的，他可不能因为自己的失眠搞砸了演出...

“Brime，my dear，你睡了吗？”不知何时，卧室的门打开了一条缝，客厅温暖柔和的橘色灯光劈开了黑暗。Freddie扒着门看向缩在床上的Brian。

“我们听到你好像翻来翻去的，失眠了吗？”John从Fred的肩上探出脑袋问道。

“呃嗯，我没...好吧，我好像失眠了。”Brian哀嚎了一声，把被子拉过头顶，“我不知道，大概过会儿就能睡着了…我在担心明天的演出，如果我搞砸了怎么办。我们将失去很重要的经济来源。”

“噢，Brime我亲爱的，你那聪明又漂亮的脑袋总是喜欢胡思乱想，这一点你真该和金发妞学学，别想那么复杂。”（“嘿！”Roger愤怒地冲Fred龇了龇牙）“如果以后真的很缺钱，我想我们可以试着把Roger卖掉。我从粉丝那听说金发妞的人气很高的。”John笑嘻嘻的说。（“Deaky！！！”Brian听到Rog愤怒的尖叫）

Freddie的声音由远及近，“不用担心那个，Bri，你是那么的完美又富有才华，我们明天肯定会赢得全场，如果没有那就是他们的品味太低了。我们是女王，我们将摇滚整个世界！”

Brian在被子下咯咯的笑了，极其Freddie的安慰，像猫一样高傲又充满着自信，像他的声音一样华丽而完美，他最年长的伴侣。

他感到周围的床铺凹了下去，多了三个重量。一双手轻轻拉下他盖在头上的被子。

“放松吧，Bri。让我们一起听Freddie妈妈讲睡前故事吧！”Roger掀开被子一角躺了进去，把头靠在Brian的肩头，抚摸着吉他手的脸颊，用拇指慢慢描绘着他的嘴唇，低下头，鼓手金色的长发像帘子遮住了视线，然后在额头落下一个吻，把手伸进Brian打着卷的浓密黑发里，一下一下给他按摩头部。

“今天Freddie在市场上搞到一本睡前故事书，看上去很有意思。”John把头埋在他的胸口，充满睡意的低喃，声音在胸口震动。

“来吧来吧，孩子们，妈妈要开始讲故事了。”Freddie手里拿着一本故事书，躺在Brian的另一边，半靠在床头，用手臂环住他，把他拉到自己身侧，有一下没一下地梳着Brian的卷发。“这是一个白皇后的故事，一个悲伤又惊人的美丽的白皇后...”

唔...Brian把脸半埋在Freddie的身侧，鼻息间充满了Fred最喜欢的沐浴露的味道。肩膀上Roger的脑袋沉甸甸的，鼓手像树袋熊一样在被子下抱紧他的胳膊，凌乱的金色头发贴在脸上，又痒又暖。Brian眯起眼睛深深地吸了一口气，伸出空闲的那只手卷起几缕贝斯手在床铺上摊开的棕色卷发，蓬松又柔软...

“...So sad her eyes  
Smiling dark eyes  
So sad her eyes  
As it began...”

Freddie优雅低沉的声音飘进耳朵，就像在给他的精神做着按摩，让这几天一直都在紧绷的大脑终于可以好好放松一下...

“...The White Queen walks and the night grows pale  
Stars of lovingness in her hair...”

三个爱人把他紧紧的包裹起来，三份暖烘烘的热量围成了一个避风塘，让他可以这样深刻地感受到他在被爱着，可以抛开一切烦恼安然入睡。他是何其的幸运可以找到这样志同道合又这样相互爱着的灵魂伴侣，能及时把他从自己聪明脑瓜中的抑郁流沙中救出（Freddie曾这样跟他打趣道，他仿佛还能看到Fred夸张又戏剧性动作）。Roger湿热的呼吸洒在颈间，弄得他痒痒的。或许就像Freddie所说，他在平时的工作中应该放松些，总把自己逼得太紧可能反而不会太好...

“...The mother of the willow green...”

John在他的肚子上安静的呼吸着，就像爱丽丝中的榛睡鼠。Brian用手捻着波浪一样的发丝，听着肚子上传来贝斯手可爱的低哼，他忽然对明天的演出充满信心，他们将来一定能成为最棒的乐队，他们是Queen，他们是女王。

“... White Queen how my heart did ache ...”

Brian的意识逐渐变得混沌，Freddie的声音开始变得模糊不清...唔...White Queen...他忽然想到了一个很美的旋律...

...嗯...

一如既往的，聪明又忧郁曲调...

......

Brian睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice dream, sweethearts💕


End file.
